Burn of Desire
by Enula
Summary: Rating may go up My first Inuyasha fanfic, yea! Okay, this story is going to be in Kagome's POV, or at least that's how the first chapter is. And also, one thing you should know about me: I'm a BIG InuKag fan, so maybe you can figure out who this story
1. The Dance

**__**

Burn of Desire

I.

I was so happy! Actually, happy isn't even the word for it. Think of any word that means something better than happy and that's what I was. What a way to start off, here, let me explain.

Well, there was going to be a big dance at my school and even though I hardly ever went to school anymore, I wasn't about to miss this dance! That would just be one more thing my friends could _only _tell me about. But the problem was…it was a formal dance and I needed a date! Sure, this one guy, Hojo, asked me…of course. He's nice and all, but I got my eyes on someone else. 

Someone that's one of a kind. I can say positively that there is no one else in the world like him. And tell me, who in their right mind would pass up a guy like that?!

That's what I thought.

Only problem was, I really don't think he felt the same way about me. I mean, there was a lot of clues that he liked me, but there were also a lot of clues that he didn't.

Sigh…what's a girl supposed to do?

__

Also, this guy doesn't even go to my school! Heck, he isn't even in my timeline! Confused yet? Yeah, understandable.

His name is Inuyasha. Even just saying his name gives me goosebumps. I can't even explain the feelings I have for him. He's perfect for me!

Inuyasha is selfish, arrogant, bossy, insolent, self-centered, cute, hot, beautiful, gorgeous, sweet, luscious, pure, thoughtful, desirable…

Perfect.

You would think I would feel intimidated around him. But I don't. He never really acts like he's better than anyone else is…sort of. At least to me, except when he calls me a weak human, but I know he doesn't mean that.

Anyway, I think I'm getting off subject. The point is: there is going to big dance at my school and I want Inuyasha as my date.

I decided to ask him one night while everyone else, which included Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, was asleep. Inuyasha usually is the last to fall asleep, I don't know why. Maybe he likes to make sure none of us are going to play a joke on him while he's up in the tree. That's right, he also usually sleeps up in a tree. I know a definite reason for that! He's the lookout, to make sure nothing to going to attack us.

How sweet and thoughtful.

So I pretended I was asleep for about an hour, going through what I was going to say over and over in my head.

"Hey Inuyasha, my school is holding a dance, wanna go?"

No, that doesn't work.

"Inuyasha, guess what? This Saturday there is going to be a dance at my school, I was wondering if you would be my date."

Date?! Yeah right, like Inuyasha would go for that!

"I know you don't like me to go back to my own time, but there's going to be a dance at my school and if you go with me, then you don't have to worry about me getting attacked from anything. How about it?"

Guess that's a way to trick him into it…

I slowly open my one eye to look up into the tree and I clearly see that Inuyasha is asleep with his arms crossed and one leg tucked under him. Carefully getting out of my sleeping bag, so as not to disturb Shippo, I quietly walk over to the tree, craning my neck to look up. He wasn't really that far up, but I'm not that much of a climber. Good thing there was little stubs sticking out of the tree that I can grab and pull myself up on.

As I do so, I try my best not to make too many grunting sounds, since Inuyasha is a light sleeper.

Before I know it, I'm balancing myself on the branch he was on. I catwalk over to him. By now, I can feel my face blushing, since I start to wonder how I'm going to look to him when he opens his eyes and sees me right beside him on all fours.

So before I lose my nerve, I tug on his sleeve very lightly.

"What do you want, Kagome?" he asks.

I have to smile, it's such an honor that he knows its me before he even opens his eyes. It's because of my scent. See, he's half demon and his sense of smell, plus everything else, is extra sensitive, so he basically knows everyone by their smell. He once told me I smelled nice.

But that's not the point.

"Umm, nothing special," I say. How stupid!

I begin to feel my whole body over heat, so before I get too dizzy and lose my balance, I turn my body so I'm sitting like he is.

Inuyasha puts his other foot down so both of his legs are dangling, "I kind of figured it was nothing special."

I narrow my eyes. That's his arrogant side.

"I just couldn't sleep," I respond. I figured that if I just start a conversation, it'll eventually lead up to the dance.

"Feh, I knew that. It's weird how you can just lay in the same position and not be asleep. Normal people would at least change position if they're not comfortable."

Smirking, I cross my arms like him, "I guess I'm not normal then." At least that's true. I wouldn't want to be normal. Normal people seem to be boring and have no life. And he knew that. Inuyasha knew he just gave me a compliment. But he just shrugged and closed his eyes.

We sit in silence for awhile, but it's not uncomfortable silence. It's very soothing. I like to hear his breathing mixed in with the sounds of the night. It just blended right in, I could never dream of anything better…

Perfect.

"Inuyasha?" I whisper.

"What?" he says, just straight out.

I let out a little laugh, it would figure he would ruin a moment, "I was wondering, would it be okay if I go back to my time this Saturday?"

He looks over at me with his gorgeous golden eyes, "Why?"

This was it. I could tell because my body began to feel like I was dressed up for winter on a hot summer's day, instead of being in a short skirt on a mild spring's night.

"Well, you see…my school is having a dance and even though I missed everything else at my school, I didn't want to miss this." I explained as quickly as I could, yet just as calmly.

Inuyasha blinked, "How long would you be gone?"

I shrugged, "Maybe four to five hours."

He thought about. He really thought about it…then he said, "Okay, whatever."

__

"What?!" I can't help but let out. That wasn't part of the plan! He was supposed to say no and then I would ask him to come with me!

Hearing someone shuffle below us though gave me the thought that I just ruined the whole moment between us because I woke someone up. But when I looked down, I realized Sango was just turning the other way.

I let out a sigh.

"Gees oh man, Kagome, what's your problem?" Inuyasha asked.

I turned to him again, only to see that he lowered his dog-ears down against his head. The scene gave me butterflies in my stomach. And if there was such a thing as stomach gymnastics, I'm sure my stomach would be the winner.

I shake my head and look down at the ground below us, "It's nothing."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see his ears go back up, "Kagome?"

God, how I loved to hear him say my name.

I look over to him and I know I look sad. I might as well tell him what I had on my mind, since I'm the one that always gives him lectures that he doesn't confide in me enough.

"I was hoping you would go to that dance with me, Inuyasha," I tell him straight out.

His eyes widened in shock, after all, it isn't everyday that I ask him to go to a dance with me.

"Me? Go to a dance? With you?" He asked.

I only nod.

Biting my bottom lip, I wait impatiently for him to answer. I had the biggest urge to imitate Brain's voice from _Pinky and the Brain _and say "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" But of course I didn't.

"Okay," I hear him say suddenly.

My eyes light up.

"But…"

My eyes lower. Oh great, I probably have to do something big for him to agree.

He grabs my chin to make me look at him. I'm surprised I heard what he had to say, the feel of his hands, his fingers, his claws on my face…it was almost unbearable.

"Only if you tell me what this whole dance thing is," he finally says.

At first I blink in confusion, then nod vigorously, overly joy-ed that he agreed.

Then he gave me one of his rare smiles. The next thing I know, he's leaning his back against the trunk of the tree and wrapping his arms around my waist to make me lean back against him. Of course, I'm shocked out of my mind at this gesture, but it's not like I have any complaints.

His one leg is still hanging off the branch, while the other one is resting over mine.

I lay my head to his shoulder, closing my eyes and resting my hands over top of his. I take in a deep breath, taking in his scent. I don't have his nose, but I still know when things smell good or bad, and man, did he smell good! That caught me by surprise, since I don't see him take a bath too much and he's usually fighting. You would think he would reek!

Plus, we were breathing in unison. I felt his chest rise and fall and once I figured out how many seconds he took each inhale and exhale, I did the same with my breathing. And when he breathed out…oh, it was right in my ear. His breath was so hot…it was driving me insane.

"So tell me about it," he said.

I smiled and told him everything I knew.

**********

The day of the dance was more humorous than anything. For one, I never really dressed up before, so just getting into that silky lavender dress was a hassle, but once I got it on, it felt wonderful. The funny part was Inuyasha though, getting into that pure black suit. I can say without a doubt that he looked very handsome in it, but I still preferred him in his usual outfit.

If only he could get into it by himself. I think he did know how to get into the pants, but since they were tighter on him than what he's used to, he didn't think it was right. I had Souta help him, since I thought he might be a little embarrassed if I helped him get dressed.

But as I stood out in the hallway, I had to hold in a lot of laughs from the noises that came from inside the room. There was a lot of shuffling, grunting, yelling, and just plain out loud bangs when something or someone fell.

How about I just skip to the dance? It was cool, all my friends were jealous. And they thought Hojo was a keeper! Now just look who I've got!

Inuyasha didn't dance…but I kind of expected that. I couldn't actually picture him doing it anyway. He did like the drinks and food though.

I take that back, he _did _dance…but only because I made him. It was the last song of the night, so of course, it was a slow song. I dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor and, a little nervously, I put his arms around my waist and my own arms around his neck. I waited a couple of minutes for him to get used to it before I put my head against his chest. I felt him tense up a little, but once I slid my hands down to his arms, he began to relax again.

"So this is a dance, eh?" he asked, and from where my head was, his voice only came out as a soothing humming sound, making me dance closer to him.

His hand ran up my bare back and I shivered noticeably. From that note, I blushed big time. Did I really want Inuyasha to know that I was so sensitive to his touch? It didn't matter one way or another now, since Inuyasha already knew and was going to show me that he did.

Again, he came close to my ear, "What do you have to tell me, Kagome?" he said, almost in a whisper.

I rubbed my cheek against his chest, "I think you know," I respond breathlessly.

He tilts his head so his lips are on my neck and I can feel his lips moving against my skin, "Just because I know doesn't mean I don't want to hear it…"

By now, my stomach is in a huge knot and there's only one way to untie that knot…

I take in a deep breath before looking up into his gorgeous golden eyes once again, "I love you, Inuyasha…"

Immediately, he smiles at me and I try to smile back, but the only thing I want to do his feel his lips pressed tightly to mine. I stand on tiptoe in order to reach him so I can make this wonderful night even more worthwhile. Just a few more inches…

~*~

HA! Bet I fooled you there, huh? All that is definitely not true. Well…except my feelings for Inuyasha. Nothing is going to change that. But this is just one of my many fantasies of the two of us getting together. Actually, this was my very first fantasy; can you tell by the child-ness in it? Not just that, I'm hardly ever in school, I wouldn't know if my school was holding a dance or not if my life depended on it.

At this moment, the group was just walking along some path, on the lookout for Shikon jewels, the usual. No one's really talking, guess we have nothing to talk about. That's okay, I don't mind moments like this, it gives me that chance to daydream.

I take a peak over at Inuyasha and as always, he got his eyes narrowed, forever sensing if there is any danger. I look down at the ground in front of me. Why can't he just accept that sometimes there is no danger and he's allowed to relax?

Again, I look over at him. But maybe he isn't on the lookout for danger, maybe he's thinking about something. Could it be me? I look down. Probably not. Most likely it's Kikyou that he's thinking about. I don't like to think that he's thinking about that, but sometimes it's hard not to. I mean, she is more beautiful, more talented, more graceful, more…everything than me!

And people call me an optimistic…

But it's true. She has everything that I don't. Including Inuyasha's heart. And believe me, that's not a very easy thing to get.

I study him some more. He doesn't look sad and that's usually how he looks when he's thinking of her. But maybe he's doing what I do…pretending. I can't really picture—

"You know, the way you keep looking at me is starting to really tick me off!" Inuyasha spoke up finally.

"Oh!" I look down at the ground again, blushing a little, "Sorry about that."

He narrowed his eyes and turned his attention ahead of him again, "Feh!"

"Don't tell her what she can and can't look at, Inuyasha!" Shippo spoke up. The little guy never did like it when Inuyasha yelled at me.

Without turning towards us (since Shippo was on my shoulder), Inuyasha said, "I just did."

I heard Shippo growl before he jumped from my shoulder to Inuyasha's head, biting down on his left ear.

Rather Inuyasha wanted to admit it or not, he did yelp out when his ear disappeared into Shippo's mouth. But it didn't take him too long to grab Shippo by the neck and throw him to the ground hard.

"Oomph! That didn't feel pretty," Shippo replied.

"Inuyasha!" I scold, "Don't be so hard on Shippo!" I walk over to where Shippo was pretty well smashed into the ground and picked him up.

"Yeah!" was Shippo's only comeback on his part.

Miroku laughed from behind us, "Oh, come on, Inuyasha, you know you feel honored that she likes to stare at your body."

Before another thought, Inuyasha was up in Miroku's face, "I don't like people staring at me!"

"And who says I was staring at his body?!" I ask, pushing Inuyasha out of the way so I can get in front of Miroku.

Probably noticing that I was about to pound him, he waved his hands in front of him in defense, "No one, it just seemed so obvious and—."

Miroku ended up on the ground from a punch in the face from Inuyasha, "Nothing is so obvious! So just shuddup!"

To our right, we heard Sango giggling a little.

"And what do _you _find so funny?!" Inuyasha yelled, going over to her.

Sango only shook her head a little and walked away from him, "It's nothing."

Inuyasha gave her a death glare and I heard a low growl emit from low in his throat. I find that very cute.

"Let's just continue," I suggest, putting Shippo back on my shoulder and walking the direction we were.

Everyone agreed with me, since they all began to follow.

It didn't take long after that for darkness to embrace everything, so we decided to find a place to rest for the night. Lucky us, we did come across an abandoned cabin that was in pretty good shape for us to spend the night.

"You weaklings can sleep in the nice, cozy cabin, but I'm sleeping outside," Inuyasha commented.

I turned around just as I was about to walk in, "Don't you want to eat?"

Inuyasha gave me a side-glance and with a simple "feh" he walked past me and into the cabin.

I couldn't help it, I had to smirk.

__

~ From the inside lookin' out,

You're the one that I've been thinkin' about,

I'm a lonely little fool over you babe.

Got me dazed and confused,

Got my body cryin' the blues,

Come and see me, got a line I'm throwing to you.

You're the mountain that I want to climb,

I won't stop 'til I reach it this time,

I just can't get you outta my mind.

I'm all fired up with no where to burn,

Gotta hold myself steady.

I'm all fired up with nowhere to burn,

I know what I want and I'm ready.

You passed every test,

You left me here starved and obsessed,

With a hunger that begs for you.

Draw, aim, fire!

You can't run from my desire,

It's my arrow through your heart surrender to me.~

--------------

So, how'd everyone like it? ^_^ This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic, so don't be too hard on, okay? And if you say "Miroku and Sango were out of character" …I'm terribly sorry. I only began watching Inuyasha when it came on Cartoon Network and since they didn't show those two yet, I really don't know what they're like except from what I read in fanfics. Please review and expect to see the next chapter soon!

TBC


	2. Kikyou in the Night

**__**

Burn of Desire

II.

Ever notice how any relationship always has some sort of problem with someone that came before you? Someone that has the one you loved hooked in a trance that they can't get out of? And that holds them back from noticing you?

__

Even if you're practically the exact duplicate of that someone?!

Well, I don't know too many people that are as close as Kikyou and I. I mean, sure, once people find out that the one they love is still in love with the person before, they may try to act like that person, in hopes of getting more attention.

__

But if I _can't get Inuyasha's attention by being me, I don't know what can!_

Okay, so maybe I'm being a little mellow dramatic, he does notice me after all. Just not in the way I want him to. Right after Kikyou's ashes were stolen and I confronted Inuyasha about not being able to look me in the eye, I was beyond hurt when he saw Kikyou instead of me.

When I think back on it, I sometimes ask myself why I didn't just let him kiss me. After all, isn't that what I long for? But I knew, deep in my heart, that he would be kissing Kikyou and not me. And who would want, even if they're with the person they love, to be with someone when they call you someone else? I shudder at the thought of Inuyasha whispering Kikyou's name in _my_ ear.

Plus, things probably wouldn't be the same between us if I let him kiss me…ahem, _Kikyou_. 

But the times where he actually _does _kiss _her_, she has the nerve to try to drag him into hell! Well, if she thinks she can get away with that while I'm around, she's got another thing coming! Nothing's going to take away _my _Inuyasha!

On that note, that leads me to say what happened that night while we were all in that cabin. Everyone got done eating his or her Ramón noodles (which Inuyasha really enjoyed), then Inuyasha went outside to sleep like he said he would. It was a nice night, so I was desperate to go outside and sleep with him, but I figured that would be a little too obvious on my behalf.

So instead, I quietly crawl my way over to the window, making sure not to wake anyone up in the mean time. Once I get to the window, I grip the windowsill tightly; pulling myself up slowly so only my eyes and above could be seen.

And what I see makes me gasp.

Not only do I see Inuyasha, who had a very distant look in his eyes and was standing as still as a statue, but also Kikyou (bet you couldn't guess that one, ne?).

By the looks of it, she had just arrived, for she was walking towards Inuyasha, getting closer and closer to him every second, and making my heart pound harder and harder every second. I know my knuckles must be dead white already, for when I flexed my fingers, they felt like I've been holding a pencil tight for five hours.

Her lips move. Damn her for not speaking louder! No matter, whatever she said made him nod slowly and sit down Indian style on the dark, green grass.

Kikyou reaches him, kneeling down in front of him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

__

Don't kiss him, Kikyou…please, I beg you. Don't _kiss him…_

I close my eyes shut tightly, feeling a couple of tears slide down my cheek. Not wanting to miss a thing, I snap my eyes open, only to see Kikyou leaning forward to kiss him. And when her lips met with his, my head began spinning so fast, I didn't know my right from my left.

Letting go of the windowsill, my body falls to the wooden floor in a heap, my breath coming out harshly. I didn't let myself sit there for too long, however, since I knew what Kikyou would be planning.

I crawl over to the door, which is only a couple feet away, but it felt like it was fifteen feet. Reaching the doorway, which held no door, by the way, I look out, only to get a better view of the two. Swallowing hard so I don't make myself sick, I cry out:

"Inuyasha!"

His eyes pop open just as a blue glow began behind Kikyou, and I quickly thanked God for Inuyasha and my speed. He puts his head back to unlock lips with Kikyou and looks at me, almost confusedly. Does he know who I am?

"Kagome?"

__

Yes! He knows! Inuyasha's still in the land of the living!

Yet I only nod, looking him straight in the eye to get him out of Kikyou's trance. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I see Kikyou glare at me before standing up straight.

At first, I thought I saw her reach behind her for one of her arrows and my head turns sharply to her, getting in my best defense. But she does not. She only glares at me a little more before turning gracefully and walking away in the direction she had come. After going so far, she vanished into thin air.

Knowing she was gone, I shook my head, sliding me legs under me to help me stand. I turn back to Inuyasha, who is still staring at me.

I take a step forward, "Inuyasha?"

He blinks twice before looking down in shame, "I'm sorry, Kagome…"

"Hn?!" I can't help but let out. I didn't mean to, it's just that I never actually heard him just come right out and say sorry. And what was he so sorry about, anyway? It's not like he could help it and even if so…why was he saying it to _me_?

I walk towards him and lean down to him, much like Kikyou had done. I reach out and touch the top of his hand, "There's nothing to be sorry about," I say softly, yet sternly.

Inuyasha only shrugs and from that gesture, I wrap my arms around his waist within a blink of an eye, squeezing his body as close to mine as I could.

I hear him grunt a little from the impact, and, slowly but surely, his arms come down from being outspread to around my back.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I again tell him, just to reassure him, whether he needed reassuring or not.

Feeling his head nod, I squeeze him tighter as he lowers his head next to mine to brush his rough, yet soft, cheek against my own. It's a funny thing, how something can be one thing, yet the exact opposite at the same time. Just like how I was feeling at the moment. I should have been scared about losing him to Kikyou, and yet I was smiling. Maybe somewhere deep within me, it's always saying that Inuyasha and Kikyou will never be together in hell.

It will always be Inuyasha and I on earth. 

Almost unnoticeably, I free my right arm in order to reach up and scratch behind his ear. He leans into my hand and I hear the most beautiful sound in all the word: Inuyasha's purring. Sure, it sounds simple enough, but for him to be purring _because_ of me, well…it's just cute.

I let out a little laugh from the scene and in return, he smirks. 

Awesome. I got Inuyasha to forget about Kikyou.

Suddenly, he cracks one eye open and looks towards the cabin, almost angrily…or maybe that was just a look of annoyance. I let go of his ear for the moment and look back myself, not seeing anything.

"What is it?" I ask, peering in the doorway to see.

"Feh…all three of those clowns are up and laughing. Can't you hear them?"

We both got quiet in order for me to hear and after a few seconds, I was able to hear a couple of chuckles and snickers.

I give a dry look before sighing loudly, "It figures."

Before I knew it, I was lifted up from my kneeling spot and onto my feet. I look up at Inuyasha, my face is drooping I'm sure. Boy, were those three going to get it! They ruined a perfect moment! In fact, I was about to storm right in there and give them a piece of my mind when…

"Hop on."

I turn back around to see Inuyasha in the position that tells me to, well…hop on. His back, of course.

"What?" I ask, "Where are we going?"

He turned his head forward from looking back at me, "Anywhere but here."

I cock my head to the side, wondering what he had planned. My lips quickly form a smile; but whatever he had planned, it was good enough for me.

Quickly…almost too quickly for my own good, I climb on his back, fidgeting my hands to grip his clothing and wrapping my legs to straddle him from behind. I shiver…just the thought giving me goosebumps.

Almost as soon as I got situated, he leapt off the ground at an incredible speed, soaring us high into the air. Being used to this (you know, just my everyday routine), I mostly just enjoy the scenery as it flies past me, having full trust in the guy that held my legs closely to his sides.

Oops, there goes my stomach.

I lean my upper body more into him, resting my head on the back of his, his extra soft hair making as an excellent pillow and tickling my nose every time we plummeted. I close my eyes and rub up against him, feeling my urge for him grow.

Oops, there goes my sanity.

Before I know it, Inuyasha stops moving, so I assume he has landed us in a place far away from the cabin. Now the only question is…why?

He lowers my body in order for me to get off and when I say this, I am speaking literally: It took nearly all my strength to pry myself off of him.

Sigh…I am such a helpless fool.

My feet reach the ground, but God…my legs feel like jell-o.

Inuyasha turns around to smile at me and I smile back. I happen to look around at the new scenery and notice that it's nothing special, just your ordinary open space between tons of trees in a forest. Oh well, all the more reason to focus my eyes on Inuyasha.

My eyes lock with his, "So…why'd you bring us here?"

Stupid question to ask at a time like this, but I still wanted to know.

His smile suddenly turns into a frown and his big, bright eyes suddenly narrow down into dark orbs. My face must have turned into that of fear, for I felt myself begin to back away. Oh, and I have never feared Inuyasha, mind you, but then again, he never looked at me like this.

It was like I did something extreme to upset him. I mean, sure, that isn't too hard to do, but he never looked at me like this. With so much passion and rage in his eyes, he backed me up against a nearby tree. What was he doing?!

Was he mad that I destroyed a romantic moment between he and Kikyou? Did he _want _to spend an eternity in hell with her? If so…why didn't he just say that in the first place?!

He was standing right in front of me, no place for me to keep backing up. I could run, but that won't get me anyway, I could take two steps and he'd be one hundred in front of me.

So, what? Was this it? Did he take me away from the cabin so he could kill me in the middle of nowhere?! No…_my _Inuyasha wouldn't do that…what was on his mind?

"Inuyasha…wh-what are you—." I wasn't able to finish.

"Is there a reason you keep making Kikyou walk off?" he asked. Oh great! It _was_ about that.

I sigh silently and lower my eyes to the ground…only to have my head shot up when Inuyasha grabbed my chin.

"Don't look away from me, Kagome," he ordered me, and from the harshness in his voice, I had no intention of doing so, again.

My eyes feel up with tears, however. So he really does want to be with that witch. 

__

Now listen to me! I'm even calling her names now!

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I won't disturb you two again," I said in a struggled whisper.

His clawed hand gripped my chin even tighter, shaking my head a little, "_Tell me, Kagome!_"

I wince, there's only one way to get out of this!

"Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha's down. I don't run away, though. For one, I don't know which direction we came. For two, about time the spell wears off, he would still be able to smell my scent and find me in an instant. I just had to get him away from me; he was too close for comfort at the moment.

"Inuyasha, what's your problem!" I demanded, glaring down at him, though my whole body was still trembling.

He made an annoyed grunt before lifting his face off the ground and spitting out some dirt he got in his mouth on the way down. He looked up at me angrily. Just great, now I'm really going to get it.

"What's _my _problem?! What's _your _problem?! Kuso, I can't even have a serious moment with you!" Inuyasha screamed, trying to get himself up, but the spell had yet to wear off.

I stare at him in mere shock, "You call _that _a serious moment?! Oh, I'm so very sorry, Inuyasha," I begin sarcastically, "I thought that's what you called a _murderous_ moment!"

He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't kill you, and you know it!"

"Oh, really? How can I be so sure?" Okay, so I do know he wouldn't kill me. But we were in the middle of one of our heated arguments, what do you expect?

"Uh, duh!" Inuyasha yelled, "I need you to collect the jewel shards!"

I gasp. No…no, please no. Not my worst nightmare…the one being as where that's the only reason he wants me around. I drop to the ground. Who cares about our fight…he won, I lost.

The spell wore off, I saw him stand up. Here he comes, walking over to me.

Oops, there goes my life.

He leans down in front of me, again grabbing my chin to make me look at him. And yet, I don't close my eyes. This may be my last chance to see him…I can't stay here any longer. Not if he only wants me for that, my life here would be miserable.

"Kagome…why?"

Why what? I almost asked that. From everything else said in between, I almost forgot what the main purpose behind it was. That happens often.

I blink several times, trying to get the tears to spill out of my eyes, for they began burning. It wouldn't work, my tears wouldn't leave my eyes and I hated seeing with a blurry vision.

Inuyasha seemed to know what I was trying to accomplish, because both of his hands cupped my face and his thumbs rubbed gently across my eyes to dry my tears. I suck in a deep breath. Why was he suddenly being so generous? I could see clearly again.

His face was mere centimeters away from mine, "Why?" he asked again.

"Because I lo—," I stop myself. No, that's not how I want to say it, "Because I _thought _I loved you," I said in a harsh whisper.

I was ready to get pushed away, ready to be told that that was disgusting, ready…for anything.

He smirked.

Here it came.

"Kagome, you idiot…you _know _you love me."

Next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground with him hovering over me. With his silver hair shining in the moonlight, slightly hanging over his shoulders to cover both sides of my face, and his gorgeous golden eyes staring deeply into mine, I was at a loss of words.

He came closer to me, making our hot breaths mix together, "I was wondering when you were going to spit it out."

__

Kiss me…

Oh, how I would love to tell him that. And just like before…somehow he knew. I saw him slowly closing his eyes, as I did the same.

Both of our eyes were semi-closed, passion burning right through us, his lips so close they were now brushing my own. 

__

Closer!

I wrap my arms around his neck, just a little closer…

~*~

…Did I fool you again?

I sit up in my sleeping bag quickly, breathing heavily in the silent room, cold sweat slowly pouring off my face.

See? Yet another one of my fantasies, this one just happened to be more wild and passionate. Just one of those dreams that leave me desiring for Inuyasha even more.

I raise my left hand up to my forehead, feeling how much heat my body really is giving off, which is quite a bit, considering. I kick the sleeping bag off my lower body, letting the cool air in the cabin circulate around me. I look over to my right.

Inuyasha.

Didn't he say he was going to sleep outside? Who knows…maybe I dreamt that he said that. I sometimes wonder what will happen if this continues…am I really going to know what's real and what's not?

But I can't stop fantasizing, then what would I do? Actually tell him what's on my mind?

Hmm…not a bad idea, but would I really have enough guts to go through with it?

Heh, who knows…maybe I _can_ go through with it.

__

~ Heads I win, tails you lose,

I always play by my own rules,

And I don't believe in wasting time,

So long before we end this night.

I will have held you,

I will have kissed you,

I will have claimed you,

You will be mine!

I will have loved you,

Wrong or right,

I will have your heart,

You will be mind.

An unwritten law says a girl should wait,

Should let the man set his own pace,

But a woman in love, she's above the law,

So long before this night is gone.

You top my list of things to do,

And I will get close to you,

Before this night is through.~

****

----------

TBC


	3. Run in with Sesshoumaru

**__**

Burn of Desire

III.

My eyes flutter open as the bright morning sun shined through the thin trees that surrounded me and everyone else. I groan slightly, flinging my arm over my eyes to try to block out at light that tried to disturb me. It was too early, I could tell because not even Inuyasha was up yet.

It figures I would be the only one that got awakened.

I sat up in my sleeping bag, rubbing my eyes roughly with my palms. Yawning quietly, I look around the camp area, seeing no sign of the others waking up within the next two minutes. My hand touches' down on something soft, knowing immediately that it was Shippo's tail. I smiled down at the little kitsune, petting him gently in his sleep before slowly getting out of my sleeping bag, trying my hardest not to disturb him.

My ridiculously over-sized bag lay off to the side, holding everything that I ever need within it. I unsnap it and take out two towels, folding them up neatly in my arms. I begin walking away from my group, to a big lake I seen not too far away while we were walking here. Usually I would take a bath with Sango, but nothing beats having a nice, quiet, personal bath, if I do say so myself.

Reaching the lake, I smile widely and drop the two towels to the ground, quickly stripping myself of my clothes and wrapping one of the towels around my body (just in case someone happened to be walking by). I put my toes in the water first, finding the water semi-warm, just the way I like it in the morning. Going in the rest of the way, I put my back against a rock that was half in the water and half out. I close my eyes and relax.

"Ah, nothing like a nice bath to start the day," I say to myself, sighing happily. I finally get time to think.

In fact, it had been about three days since my last daydream from when we were all at the abandoned cabin. Well…don't take me the wrong way when I say that. What I really mean is that I've been thinking about the "Kikyou one" for quite awhile, always giving myself goosebumps throughout it. But the thing is…I _never_ get passed the part where he's about to kiss me…

Oh well, maybe I can…

I suddenly hear someone humming. It's a soothing sound, but it made me jump from surprise and sink myself lower into the water, not wanting to have to embarrass myself at the exact moment.

That's when I realized that it was a little girl humming. A little girl? What was a little girl doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere?

I glide myself around the rock to get a good view of this little girl, gasping when I saw her…

"That's the little girl that hangs around Sesshoumaru!" I whisper to myself. That brings another thought to my mind…

If she's here, he _must _be around, too!

That's enough to scare me out of the water and get dressed again in a hurry. There have been many people that have seen me naked while I was in this time, but I'll be damned before I let Sesshoumaru catch me that way!

Since I didn't give myself a chance to dry off, I shivered a bit when I began to see little wet spots begin to form on various parts of my clothing, making me groan in frustration.

I quickly wrapped the dry towel around the wet one so I wouldn't have to carry it and began walking, planning on getting back to my group fast.

"Kagome-chan?" I hear my name being called, making me freeze in my tracks. I know I should just keep walking, but I can't just ignore a kid.

Slowly and reluctantly, I turn around and put on my best smile, "Ah, Rin-chan! How are you?"

Yeah, us too have been aquatinted before and I could tell she really liked me…and I really liked her.

I just didn't like who she hung out with.

Rin smiled widely and ran over to me, her informal kimono swaying slightly in the breeze, her bare feet padding over the soft grass. In her hands I saw her clutching a small batch of different flowers she must have found around the area.

Once she reached me, she looked straight up at my face, the smile never leaving her lips, "Rin's fine and how are you?" Before she gave me a chance to answer, she went on, "I've been busy picking beautiful flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama, wanna come help?"

"Eh…" was all I could get out at first, as I scanned the area quickly, "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Her smile faded as she looked down at her feet, "I woke up and Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken were gone."

My eyes widened, "You mean they left you alone?"

She looked back up at me and shook her head, "No, Rin's never alone. They always leave me Ah and Un. But they're sleeping right now, so…" she faded.

I wasn't even about to ask who these two she called Ah and Un were, but…hey, Sesshoumaru wasn't around and Rin asked me to join her. There was nothing else to do anyway.

"Okay, sure…I'll pick flowers with you," I say, dropping the towels to the ground again, figuring I'll get them later.

The smile came back to her face, "Yea!" She grabbed my hand and began running in the opposite direction, dragging me along with her. I also smiled once I saw where she had gotten the flowers from. The field was beautiful! It seemed like every single type of flower was among the bunch, just waiting to be picked.

Rin quickly let go of my hand and sat down in the middle of tons of flowers, I guess where she left off, and began picking more to add to her collection, humming the way she was earlier.

I also sat down in a random spot, picking any and every flower that appealed to me, sniffing each one before adding it to my bouquet.

"I'm picking flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin spoke up suddenly, "Do you think he'll like them?"

I looked at the flowers in her hand and back up at the girl. Sesshoumaru…like flowers? HA! Actually, I couldn't think of anything he would despise more. But then again…he did seem to be more nice and gentle around Rin than how he usually acted.

"I'm sure he'll love them," I answered, seeing her face brighten with joy.

She went back to picking flowers, singing rather than humming now. As she did this, I picked my own flowers, looking down at their beauty.

__

I'm picking flowers for Inuyasha…do you think he'll like them? My mind asked itself, yet wanting to ask Rin at the same time. That would be kind of awkward though…considering.

I sighed and dropped my hands to the ground. Even if he did like them…he would never admit it. He has his "tough demon" act to uphold, and getting flowers as a gift won't do anything for that.

Looking up at Rin, I see how happy she is. How is it that Sesshoumaru is the cruelest person I know…the one that has the title for hating humans the most…allows this little girl to follow him and will do almost anything to keep her happy? And then there's Inuyasha who can be cruel in his own way, but practically kills himself if he killed a human. He lets me follow him around, but only because I can detect shards and will do almost anything to break my spirits.

Well, isn't that ironic?

"Rin."

That's all the was needed to be said to make both of our heads snap up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled happily, standing up and running over to him, holding up the flowers for him, "Rin picked these for you!"

My eyes grew small as I looked upon the scene, feeling my whole body begin to overheat. Oh great…watch Sesshoumaru kill me right now when I don't have my bow and arrows or Inuyasha around to protect me.

I stand up slowly; gripping the flower stems within my hand tightly and began backing away. Maybe if I go real quietly…he won't even realize I'm missing until I'm back to my group. After all, he seemed distracted by Rin at the moment…

Then his eyes looked up at me. My body froze. Forget that idea. He made no move or motion to suggest he was going to harm me, but I still didn't like this predicament… 

__

"Inuyasha!" I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs, wanting him there _right _now!

Sesshoumaru still didn't make a move, but when he did, he only turned around and began walking away from me, Rin following close behind him, turning around quickly to wave goodbye to me, before they both disappeared within the forest.

I sighed and dropped back to the ground. Why didn't he do anything? I called Inuyasha, wouldn't he want to fight him? Then it hit me.

If Rin wasn't with him, he would've…but since he wasn't about to show violence in front of her, he decided to just walk away.

__

Thank you, Rin!

I finally got a hold of myself, standing up again and walking off in the direction I had come from. That's when I remembered that I never got to finish my bath. I looked down at myself and noticed that my clothes were still somewhat wet and decided to finish off my bath and let my clothes dry in the meantime.

So once again (after retrieving the two towels), I stripped myself of my clothes and wrapped the wet towel around my body, sinking into the water and going back to my rock spot. I still clutched the flowers in my hand, closing my eyes and sniffing them. By the time I'm done with this bath…I should smell pretty good.

"Kagome!" I heard my name being yelled.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up on land, seeing Inuyasha standing there, his eyes wide once he saw me in the water. My eyes also widened, surprised to just see him there. My face became hot in a blush as I sank deeper in the water.

"Osuwari!" was the first thing that came to mind.

I saw the rosary around his neck glow before he fell hard to the ground. He managed to pick his head up and glare at me, though.

"What was that for?!" He screamed at me, his claws digging into the earth.

"For spying on me!" I screamed back, going under the water until only my nose and up were showing.

Inuyasha growled lowly, "I wasn't spying on you! I heard you call my name and I came to see if you were okay!"

I paused. Oh yeah…I did scream his name, didn't I? I guess once I forgot about everything, I also forgot about that. But instead of saying anything, I just turned my back on him, knowing the blush was still on me.

I heard him sit up right when the spell wore off, "Don't you think you owe me an apology!?"

Looking down at the flowers, I decided now was as good a time as any to give them to him…and if he didn't like them, then he owed _me _an apology!

I turned back around, gripping the towel tightly to my body as I reached out to hand him the flowers, "I picked these for you…"

My blush came back full force. Suddenly, I felt stupid beyond believe. I looked down at the water, my hand still reaching out, waiting for him to take the flowers from me.

And even though it took him about five minutes, he finally did wrap his hands around the stems and took them away from me. I looked up at him through my bangs, seeing him sniff the flowers and look down at me again.

"Uh…thanks?" he said. I could tell he really didn't know what to do with them, but I couldn't help but smile that he actually kept the flowers.

And he said thanks!

"Your welcome…" I mumble out before leaning back on the rock again.

We both grew quiet, not knowing what to say…well, that's how it was for me anyway.

"So, Sesshoumaru didn't hurt you, then?" he abruptly asked, making me look towards him.

I just assumed he smelled his brother before shaking my head, "No, he had Rin with him, so he wouldn't do anything."

Inuyasha only gave a little nod before looking down and blushing. Why, I have no clue.

"I have a question," I spoke up before I even had a chance to think about it.

He looked back up at me, crossing his arms across his chest, his hands being hidden within his sleeves, "What's that?"

"Why…I mean…" first off, I had to figure out how I would word this, "When I woke up…that one day we stayed at the cabin…you were sleeping next to me. I thought you said you were gonna sleep outside…"

Staring blankly at me, he cocked his head to the side, "…And?"

"I…" was the only thing I got out before he interrupted me.

"I _did _say I was gonna sleep outside. But that was before Kikyou came." He said, blinking at me like I was crazy.

My mind stopped. Say what?! Kikyou came that night!? 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my eyes lowering. I felt hurt, did he really have to keep something like that from me?

He leaned forward, squinting his eyes at me, looking like he was trying to tell if I was being serious or not, "You already knew. When you came out, you made Kikyou go away. That's when we…" I saw him blush a bit, "went off to have some privacy."

…oh no he did not just say that. He did not! My face paled…or maybe it heated up. I couldn't tell, but…I must ask; what in the world is going on here?!

"I thought…I thought that was just a dream…" I whispered out, but because of his good hearing, he picked it up.

Skeptically, his eyes burned into me, "A dream? What makes you think that?"

I shook my head, my eyes staring off into nothing. What did make me think that? As far as what I'm hearing now, it wasn't. 

But am I dreaming right now?

"I guess 'cause…it felt like I went to sleep and then got up to see you two…then that whole scene with us happened…but then I woke up and thought it was a dream." I blinked, confusing myself, "So does that mean it happened and then I just dreamed it again? Or did everything actually happen then and I'm dreaming now?"

Inuyasha held his head in his hand, his eyes narrowing at me, "Baka, do you even realize what you're saying? That makes absolutely no sense."

Ignoring that comment for the time being, I went on, "Well, if it did happen…are we…" I blush, going to hate myself afterwards if it's false, "Are we…together?"

His eyes softened as he lowered his hand, "Yeah Kagome…we are."

"Oh." Was the only thing I could say. 

We…

Are…

Together…

My mind jumped, making me smile widely and I looked him straight in the eye to show him how happy I was, "I…I guess the only reason I thought that was a dream was 'cause…you were about to kiss me and…and I didn't get to feel it."

Absentmindedly, I reach my hand up to gently run my fingers across my lips, trying to remember as hard as I could to feel the kiss.

The water rippled a bit, snapping me out of my thoughts. I realized Inuyasha was in the water, waist deep for him, but he still had his clothes on (of course). My whole body began to warm up and tingle when I realized that I was still just wrapped in a towel with Inuyasha right in front of me.

He stopped in front of me, reaching his hand up to gently caress my face, making me close my eyes and take in a wavering breath. Was this really happening…Kami, please let this be happening…

"Do you want me to refresh your memory?" He asked lowly, gliding both of his clawed hands down on arms, making me shiver noticeably from his touch. And just from that action, he knew what my answer was.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. The towel, being so thin and wet, wasn't that much of a burden of keeping him from touching me directly.

I let go of the towel, and if it wasn't for it being wet and clinging to my body, it would have fell off. But I didn't care…I wanted to wrap my own arms around him…hold him close…kiss him for as long as I can…do everything I ever wanted to do.

His forehead rested against mine, making me open my eyes to stare into those gorgeous golden eyes of his.

Oh…just he in himself was gorgeous…there was no way to explain it.

I heard him whisper my name before closing his eyes, making my close mine also. I felt him lean his head down more…to make better contact when we…

~*~

I wonder if I fooled you that time…

"Kagome-chan!"

My body jerked violently when I heard my name being screamed. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in the lake…the towel still wrapped around me, but hardly. I looked to my left, only to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha staring at me. They all had a different expression…Sango looked like she was about to laugh at any minute, but also getting ready to smack Miroku, since he was looking at me so intensely. Shippo looked downright confused, and Inuyasha had his arms crossed and a slight blush was shown on his cheeks.

"Wh-what?" I asked, holding the towel tighter and better around my body.

"How long have you been in there? You're all pruned up," Sango commented, nodding towards my hands.

I looked down at them myself and did notice that they were pretty wrinkly. Just…exactly how long _have _I been in here? I even had to ask myself that question…

When they all saw that I didn't have an answer for them, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Feh! Who cares! She didn't drown herself, so let's start looking for more shards." He demanded, turning around and walking away from the rest of us.

Sango pushed Miroku away and told him to follow Inuyasha so I could get dressed. Shippo figured he would follow them, allowing me some privacy.

I got out of the water and grabbed the dry towel, replacing the wet one. I sense Sango looking at me, but I didn't look at her.

"Are you feeling okay, Kagome-chan?" She asked, followed by a little squeak that was made by Kirara, who had been sitting on her shoulder.

I nodded slowly…before nodding more confidently and smiling at her, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up early and decided to take a bath. Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Well…okay." Sango accepted that answer, "But if you need to talk about anything, I'm here."

Once again, I nod before she begins walking to the others, leaving me alone to get dressed.

__

What's happening to me…

*

Hey, Enula here! Sorry for not updating this sooner, guess I had a major case of writers block or something. But anyway, what did you think of this chapter? ^^ Bet you knew what was coming right? Yeah…I'm sure ya all are smart enough lol. Then again…I'm confusing myself a bit with this one. That's pretty bad…but tell me what you think, kk? Thanks!


End file.
